Farewell
by ShitaeTenshi
Summary: I never expected it, never saw it coming. Why?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Farewell  
Author: ShitaeTenshi (shitaetenshi (at) hotmail (dot) com)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
General Warnings: angst  
Summary: I never expected it, never saw it coming. Why?  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: post EW  
Pairings: any

—

Love,

Never for an instant doubt that. You are and always will be my love.

Yet you are being taken from me; little by little you vanish. And it's something neither of us can stop. For it is your work that takes you from me.

Perhaps I am being selfish, wishing to keep you all to myself. I keep telling myself that everyone needs you to do your job, and do it well.

And yet…

So it seems I am the weaker one after all. Since I can't bear to see you taken from me I'll leave.

Please, don't look for me. For the sake of everyone do not forsake your work. They deserve your attention. They need you.

Maybe one day, when your work is done, we can be together again. I will hold that hope close to my heart.

If I write any more I fear I will lose all my nerve.

Farewell

tbc

—

A/N

More to come! As always, reviews welcome, especially critiques; all flames will be used to make smores.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Farewell  
Author: ShitaeTenshi (shitaetenshi (at) hotmail (dot) com)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
General Warnings: angst  
Summary: I never expected it, never saw it coming. Why?  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: post EW  
Pairings: any

—

_Found posted on an open website, 30.05.196(AC)_

Beloved, how could you leave? The only reason I am, or was, able to give so much to everyone else is because you were there, waiting for me, giving me your love. Yet now, try as I might, I am unable to give them anything.

You have taken my heart with you and without it I cannot function.

"For the sake of everyone do not forsake your work," you wrote. "They need you." Yet what of my needs? Must I exist only for Earth and the Colonies, void of any human needs?

As lauded my abilities are, I am just that, human. And I need you, here and now. It seems we are both weak, then.

So I fear I cannot honor your requests. My second has already taken on my duties while I search for you. And I will find you, never doubt that.

And when I find you, we will work together, as we should have from the start.

I am coming, my beloved, my heart. Wait for me, I beg you.

_There was no name attached to the post, although speculation abounds, and the address it was posted from doesn't exist._

tbc

—

A/N

More to come! As always, reviews welcome, especially critiques; all flames will be used to make smores. And many thanks for the reviews (and your patience) while I go through this experiment.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Farewell  
Author: ShitaeTenshi (shitaetenshi (at) hotmail (dot) com)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
General Warnings: angst  
Summary: I never expected it, never saw it coming. Why?  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: post EW  
Pairings: any

—

"You find anything?"

"No, this room's clear too. Damn." Egelton holstered his weapon, his partner walking into the kitchen as he finished holstering his.

"So the info was bogus after all."

Egelton shook his head. "Naw, someone's been living here but it looks as though they split about three days ago."

"The half-eaten sandwich clue you in?" Locke poked around as his partner leaned against the counter. "So you actually going to work here?"

"It's amazing you haven't gone through more partners."

"What's amazing is that you haven't gotten cited more often," Locke retorted. "Now let's prove to the Commander that we deserve the honor of being Preventer Field Agents."

Silence descended upon the small, run-down apartment as the two agents searched, hoping for any clue, knowing that the one they searched for wouldn't have left much.

"Hey Locke, any idea why we're searching for…"

"Damnit Egelton," Locke exploded, cutting him off in mid sentence, "you know we're not to mention anything! Not even in passing! Now just get back to work and keep your damn speculations to yourself!"

After several fruitless hours, the pair left the old building and drove off, leaving a wealth of rumors for the neighbors.

tbc

—

A/N

One more left! As always, reviews welcome, especially critiques; all flames will be used to make smores. And many thanks for the reviews (and your patience) while I go through this experiment. A full explanation will be on my profile.


End file.
